Warriors of Darkness
by BlueMew
Summary: Alucard as Duskmon? How will the Digital World survive when everyone's favorite vampire is drawn in to it? And what will Integra do with Kouichi, her new charge? Hellsing-Digimon crossover with a plot.


First off, I'd like to thank and dedicate this fic to Alucard's Familiar for bringing to light that a highly improbable crossover can actually survive here in the Hellsing archives thanks to that crossover that stands above all others, Life Bond.  
  
Secondly, if you want to flame me, I'll laugh, or just blame AF for convincing me to actually go through with this.  
  
I do not own Hellsing, nor do I own Digimon Frontier. The idea for this was started many moons ago, back in the day when Eternal Damnation was a new release at Suncoast, and I was too tired to realize what I was watching one weekday morning.  
  
For those who aren't familiar with Frontier, I apologize for choosing that season of Digimon, and while not my favorite of the Digimon seasons, I have my reasons for picking it. (aka, Kouichi and Duskmon)  
  
For those familiar with Frontier, I've chosen to use their dub names for the simple fact that I'm more familiar with the dub of that season, that horrible, Disney based dub.  
  
It's a bit AU, especially when dealing with the timeline of Frontier, but how else could this work if it wasn't a bit AU?  
  
So go ahead, read, be weirded out, enjoy. (or don't enjoy it, if you must.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night was still so young; the local church bells were chiming eleven o'clock as the vampire clad in red walked slowly toward the underground station. His master had ordered that after silencing the FREAK which had taken residence in the heart of the city, he was to return home via the local train, and he was to appear as human-like as he possibly could. Sir Hellsing would not give a reason for this unusual order, but Alucard knew he must comply, for he did not want to return to the underground dungeon where he had been kept for so many years.  
The station was virtually empty when he arrived, most likely because it was a Monday evening. A group of teenagers were laughing by one of the posts, by another, two middle aged men spoke of business, and over by the ticket machine was the most unusual boy that the vampire had ever seen in his entire existence.  
He was dressed quite plain, wearing light khaki pants and a long sleeved maroon shirt underneath a button up sea green collared one, and his blue-black hair hung to his chin in a common bob.  
Actually, if not for his vampiric senses, he would have mistaken the young boy for a young girl.  
Walking to the ticket machine, Alucard inserted one of the coins his master had given him before the mission that evening for such a purpose, the boy looked up at the vampire, and smiled.  
"Are you going to a costume party sir?"  
The vampire smirked, looking down at the child. "I'm headed home from one."  
"Oh." The boy's attention turned to the train that had just arrived at the station. "Well, that's the one I need. Have a good evening."  
"Strange child." Alucard chuckled as he walked toward the same train, the only one that followed a route that passed remotely close to the Hellsing manor. Soon he would be home so he could report to his master, and then Walter would have already prepared his iced blood packet, leaving the rest of the evening for his personal enjoyment down at the shooting gallery.  
The boy was sitting in one of the empty cars, his hands folded in his lap as the doors closed behind Alucard. Sighing, the vampire decided to sit across from the boy, you know, just to make certain that no one harmed him during his journey home.  
Looking up, Kouichi's cobalt eyes fixed upon Alucard's, his features twisting in a sad attempt to hide his curiosity. He could tell that the man across from him was something more than he seemed, but could the man tell that Kouichi had secrets as well?  
The vampire just smirked, showing a small fang to the boy in the process.  
"So what are you?"  
"I could ask you the same question, foreigner."  
Kouichi smiled sadly, leaning his chin on his hands. "Well, to the regular population, I'm just a Japanese tourist, but to one such as yourself that can actually sense the differences between species, I don't exist in your world."  
"Are you a spirit?"  
"No, not exactly."  
Alucard nodded. The boy definitely was strange.  
"I am one of the true vampires, boy, and I am on a mission to rid the world of all non-human monsters. Be glad that my orders are just to ride a train back to headquarters this lovely evening."  
The train slowly came to a halt at one of the outlying stations, and the boy smiled as he stood from his seat. "Good to meet you, vampire, though I doubt our paths will ever cross again."  
Alucard was now alone in the train car, and thankfully there was only one more stop between where the boy had just exited and the station nearest Hellsing headquarters. Integral wouldn't need to know of this chance encounter with the boy- Alucard truly believed the statement that they would never meet again.  
Across from him a mobile phone rang, and the curious vampire leaned across the car, picking it up from the seat.  
Odd, instead of the mobile displaying the name and number of the person calling, the screen was glowing a dull orange, while a black symbol- what Alucard could only describe as a cross with a circle in the middle- remained stationary in the center.  
Chuckling, he pocketed the phone. It must have been the boy's, and such a child did not deserve to lose a valuable to some stranger that would use it for a month before tossing it out, leaving the child and his parents- or more likely an unsuspecting mortal- to pay the bill. He would make sure to have Walter trace the phone number and then send it to its owner the next day.  
"End of the line."  
Had he missed his stop? Alucard didn't remember the conductor announcing where he had planned to exit, but that didn't matter. He was a vampire and could be back at the Hellsing house in no time, if he used his powers.  
Walking from the train, Alucard looked around him. The station was dimly lit, and the train he was riding seemed to now have- a face? Perhaps it was a statement by a local street gang.  
The walls of the station were a stark, sanitary white, only accented with the shadows of black and grey created by the lumbering trains entering the yard from all directions. There were no pillars, no columns, nothing of what he thought a train station should look like.  
Even the air smelled different. The pollution of the city that could nauseate one with such acute senses was completely gone, leaving only the smell of vegetation, humans, animals. . . . . .yet it wasn't right. Everything smelled just as the command center inside Hellsing did as soon as computers were installed in the room.  
It just was not right.  
"Where am I?"  
A nasal voice answered him. "You're in the Dark Terminal, sir. It's where people go when they have nowhere else to go."  
Who had answered his question? He could not sense any living, sentient being in the terminal with him, hell, the only thing nearby was the train.  
Trains did not speak. Conductors could, so could passengers and any other human employee that maintained the train on a daily basis, but never the train. It was made of metal.  
Yeah, that train must be polluting the air with its metallic scent. That's all.  
For the first time in all of his existence, the vampire thought he was losing his mind.  
Right. . . . .Checking for his weapons, both the Jackal and Cassull were still at his side, so Alucard walked from the terminal, determined to find something that would direct him back toward Hellsing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After two hours of following the monorail track leading from the place called the Dark Terminal over barren, cracked red clay, Alucard finally spotted something moving ahead of him. Indeed, it had a working mind, and it moved on two legs, but it was not human. And yet it smelled like a human.  
Looking to the auburn sky, a large, dark cloud loomed ominously over where the creature stood, yelling out something to another bipedal creature, only this one smelled entirely of metal, though its mental capacity was equal to that of the human-like creature with horns and a shaggy yellow mane of hair at the base of its neck.  
This was becoming quite the evening. First he had been ordered to play human by his schoolgirl of a master, then that strange boy that claimed to not exist appeared on the train ride home, and now, the vampire stood watching a human wearing a garish costume blasting a metallic cyborg repeatedly in a world where nothing smelled as it should.  
"TAKUYA! HANG ON!"  
Alucard's eyes were drawn to a group of children that were running toward the battle, each of them holding some sort of plastic thing in their hands. A thin blue-black haired boy yelled to the costumed one, which obviously had to be the one called Takuya. That boy continued running toward the battle as the others hid be hind a large outcropping of rocks, not caring that the participants were obviously much bigger and stronger than he was.  
Fool. Alucard smirked as the dark haired boy continued running toward the raging battle, yelling something about Spirit Evolution or some similar nonsense. That child had no chance in hell of stopping either creature from fighting.  
Well, maybe not.  
In a flash of light, where the boy once stood was now another costumed fighter, this one carrying a sword like ones used in that space movie Seras was so fond of, what were those weapons called? Light sabers? How should he know? Alucard hadn't focused any attention on the movies Seras raved about.  
"Thanks Lobomon! Let's kick his sorry butt so we can finally save Ophanimon!"  
Hearing the slight conversation, other than the usual taunts that accompanied opponents locked in battle, Alucard decided to help the side that was fighting to protect something. Besides, those were just kids in those suits of armor, and even though he would never admit it in all of his existence, the vampire did not enjoy seeing children fight in battles that they did not understand. War was for the adults and world-weary.  
Moving close in an instant, Alucard shot thrice at the metallic creature. Bullets whizzed through the air at an unparalleled speed, connecting with their target instantly.  
The hunk of metal crashed to the ground, quoting Shakespeare as it fell. The obvious leader of the group, that Takuya, pulled one of those plastic things from his belt and after chanting some sort of spell, made a blue barcode enter the plastic thing while the metal disintegrated, leaving absolutely no trace of its existence on the ground where it had fallen.  
"Duskmon's back!" The only female present in the group called as she stood from her hiding place behind the large rocks. "Or not. . . ."  
"Are you a digimon?" A boy that looked much younger than the rest asked as he emerged from his hiding place as well. "Or are you a human?"  
Digimon? This place was incredibly strange, or at least these children had quite active imaginations. Maybe this was part of that virtual game program that Walter and Sir Hellsing had been debating adding it for beneficial army training, and he was now stuck inside their cruel joke.  
"I'm definitely not human."  
"Thanks for saving us buddy." The one called Takuya had now returned to a normal human form, wearing clothing typical for a boy his age. "Why'd ya do it?"  
"Amusement, perhaps." The vampire smirked in a vain attempt to frighten the children, but not a single one of them even took notice of his unholy eyes or fanged smile. How could they not react to seeing a vampire? It was only natural to be frightened.  
The other boy that had become a costumed fighter, this Lobomon, had also returned to his human form, and stood at the back of the group of children, his arms folded across his chest in sheer annoyance.  
"Kouichi, we're all glad you learned how to digivolve to some new form, but bro, come on. Put the Spirit of Darkness back in your digivice so we can finally rescue Olphanimon."  
"My name is Alucard, child. Do not refer to me as anything else."  
Kouichi. . . . .that name was familiar. . . .  
Shit. That blasted boy from the train with his "I don't exist in your world" ideas had somehow created a rip in the layers of existence, and now Alucard was stuck in this new dimension with a bunch of kids, nonetheless, and what could he possibly do about it?  
So if Alucard was in the exact realm that Kouichi had lived in before the chance encounter on the train, did this mean that the boy was now at the Hellsing mansion, wondering where in God's name he was?  
The vampire chuckled, enjoying the irony of the situation. Integral would get to have quite a time babysitting the brat, while he could have a vacation for the first time in perhaps three centuries.  
"So, uhh. . . .Alucard? You wanna come with us to save Ophanimon from Cherubimon since it doesn't seem that Duskmon's gonna be coming back soon?"  
The vampire just shrugged, falling in line behind the young blond girl. He wasn't certain of what this place he now traversed really was, but unless he wanted to sit around on a rock and stare at more rocks and sand all day, going with these children and fighting whatever it was they were heading to fight was about the most entertainment possible in the situation.  
Hell, it could be an enjoyable situation after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's the oddball first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Want to stab yourself in the left testicle with a rusty fork? Do you want more? Let me know. ^_^ 


End file.
